


All's Fair

by tambrathegreat



Series: Attack of the Plot Bunnies Prompt Answers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambrathegreat/pseuds/tambrathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius must convince Severus to be his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money from this endeavor. 
> 
> Written for the Attack of the Plot Bunny Prompt at Week 2 on the Fanfiction Writer's Club Facebook page. This week's prompt was "Opulence."

  
   
There was an opulence to the feast of flesh that Lucius' lover exposed, back, spare hip-bone, and half of a very high, tight buttocks.  Lucius shifted his head on the goose down pillow to gain a better view of the feast available to him, if only he reached out and touched the pale, opalescent skin. His mouth watered thinking of the taste of that skin against his tongue, the smooth perfection of it bursting on his lips as if that largest of human organs was the finest elf-made champagne and Russian caviar.

He had always known that Severus was a rare breed, worthy of Lucius' attention, but it had taken the cessation of the war, and both  their losses to allow Lucius to seduce the prickly  Slytherin Head.   It seemed that Severus was well over his obsession with the  dead Mud  Blo ... no, Muggle born, and it was all good for Lucius.  

Severus straightened in the bed, and slid his plain Oxford cloth shirt still partially buttoned, over his head, his gaze turned away from Malfoy .  A soft, late-summer morning ray of light slanted through the curtains, gilding Severus' harshly beautiful features.     

 

 

"Don't go."  Lucius smoothed the expanse of sheet between them. He wanted hear the words as a command, but knew a plaintive note of melancholy seeped into it at the end.  

Severus closed his eyes and answered, "This should never have happened."

The words stung Lucius even though he knew they were at least partially true.   Now was not the time for them to explore whatever it was that lay between him, his divorce from  Narcissa wasn't  finalised , and with her defection, the threat of Azkaban was once again raised. After all, it wasn't he who lied to the Dark Lord to save Potter's life.  Lucius finally said over small lump of pain that settled in his chest , "Well, it did."

Severus peered at him, "Don't, Lucius. You know your particular brand of pouting coercion has never worked on me."

"It did once, Severus."  Lucius scooted  closer to Snape . "Last night, if I remember correctly."

He slid his hand over Severus' stomach,  down past the nest of crisp  hair at his groin , and onto Snape's thick cock that even now stirred to life under his fingers.  Snape said, "You are afraid to be alone. I won't be used, Lucius, not again."

He rose abruptly from the bed,  and before Lucius could say anything at all , Severus  disapparated with a soft  _ pop! _

Lucius had a fortnight to convince Severus about his intentions, then school would start.  He hoped it wouldn't take that long.  A few lazy morning shags would do them both good.   
  
***

"Bloody hell, Lucius!"  Severus' deep, angry voice thundered down the hallway and into Lucius' study through the closed oaken door.  Lucius put down the ledger he had been studying.  It wouldn’t do for him to appear preoccupied, not after the fortune he had spent to elicit such a delicious response.  

The door flew open, whether by magic or brute force, exposing Severus to Lucius' view.  Malfoy smirked and said in his most pleasant voice,   "Oh, Severus, h ow nice of you to drop by.  What brings you here?"

"You bloody well know, "  Snape answered to gritted teeth.  "Five dozen roses,  _ seven _ Italian suits, more rare potions ingredients than I care to count...!"  He crossed to Malfoy, the odor of roses and musk filling the scant inches between them as he leaned down and said, " You are cognizant that I am not your ex-wife, aren't you? I won't be bought with pretty baubles ."

"It brought you here, did it not?"  Lucius answered before he drew Snape's head down and ghosted his lips over Severus'.  

"Fuck you, Lucius."  Severus said with a groan.

Lucius smirked, "That, I believe, is what you will be doing to me, and with great frequency, if I have any say about it."

Severus closed the gap between them,  claiming Lucius' mouth with his.  

The first skirmish was won.   Malfoy knew there would be many more shows of Severus' adder-like temper before the war was over , but as long as his lover was willing to capitulate after each battle, Lucius was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please take the time to let me know what you think.


End file.
